


Perdoname

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Gen, House Targaryen, Robert's Rebellion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la reina se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, la guerra ya había comenzado. Al principio había intentado tranquilizar a Viserys (y a si misma) repitiendo una y otra vez que los rebeldes iban a ser derrotados prontamente, que todo saldría bien y que Rhaegar volvería a casa sano y salvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría y las batallas y enfrentamientos se sucedían, se hacía cada vez mas evidente que no iba a ser así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdoname

Afuera, los estruendosos truenos no dejaban de sonar y la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba la habitación, entrando por la pequeña ventana junto a la cama, a través de la cual se podía ver a la lluvia caer sin cesar y se la podía escuchar golpear al vidrio de forma continua y monótona.

Adentro del cuarto se encontraba la reina Rhaella junto con el maestre de Rocadragon y un par de criadas que intentaban hacer de parteras. La reina no estaba nerviosa, porque ya sabía lo que era traer un niño al mundo. Pero esta vez dolía más que las anteriores, y Rhaella no pudo evitar gritar con cada contracción, esperando que la almohada ahogara el sonido para que su hijo Viserys no se asustara.

Cuando la reina se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, la guerra ya había comenzado. Al principio había intentado tranquilizar a Viserys (y a si misma) repitiendo una y otra vez que los rebeldes iban a ser derrotados prontamente, que todo saldría bien y que Rhaegar volvería a casa sano y salvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría y las batallas y enfrentamientos se sucedían, se hacia cada vez mas evidente que no iba a ser así. Un par de lunas mas tarde Rhaella se vio obligada a buscar refugio fuera de Desembarco del Rey. _¡Ay, mi bebe! ¿A qué mundo te estoy trayendo?_ se había preguntado entonces, cuando partió a Rocadragon a buscar refugio, con un niño de 8 años a su lado y un bebe en su vientre que nacería 6 meses después. Sin embargo, en ese momento todavía conservaba esperanzas de que hubiera un futuro para ellos, porque la guerra no estaba perdida.

 _¡Ay, mi bebe! ¿A qué mundo te estoy trayendo?_ se preguntó la reina mientras pujaba. _¿Qué esperanzas pueden haber para ti, ahora que nuestra familia está destruida?_ La reina había sido informada a través de un cuervo enviado por su marido de la muerte de Rhaegar, y posteriormente Doran Martell le había enviado otro, dándole las noticias de las muertes de Aerys, Elia, y los hijos de ella. La reina Rhaella había llorado por la perdida de su hijo, sus nietos y la princesa Elia, a quien había llegado a querer casi tanto como a una hija, pero la muerte de su esposo no la conmovió en lo mas mínimo. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido aliviada de que su hermano no pudiera volver a lastimar, humillar ni hacer sufrir a nadie mas, incluyéndose a si misma. Sin embargo, ahora su muerte significaba prácticamente el fin de la Casa Targaryen. ¿A dónde podía ir Rhaella ahora? ¿A dónde podía llevar a sus hijos para que pudieran vivir en paz? Pronto los rebeldes llegarían a Rocadragon, ella lo sabía. Y no tenía ningún motivo para creer que Viserys no correría la misma suerte que Rhaenys, o ella la de Elia. No podían quedarse en Poniente si querían sobrevivir. La única opción posible era el exilio.

El cuerpo le ardía por la fiebre y el dolor, como si estuviera en llamas, y todo lo que podía ver era sangre. _Fuego y sangre_ pensó, sonriendo. Pero su alegría no duro mucho al recordar lo que el fuego y la sangre habían hecho. Ella y sus hijos eran los últimos Targaryen, gracias a la guerra, y la sed de fuego y sangre. _¡Ay, mi bebe! ¡Perdóname!_

Una de las criadas puso al bebe en sus brazos, diciéndole “es una niña”. Rhaella sonrió débilmente al enterarse de que por fin tenía una hija, después de 2 varones. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo enseguida, porque no tenía fuerzas para mantenerla. Rhaella decidió nombrar a su hija Daenerys, como la princesa que se había casado con el príncipe de Dorne para unificar los reinos, en una especie de homenaje a Elia, que había venido de ahí para casarse con su hijo Rhaegar. Ella beso la frente de su hija antes de entregársela a una criada para que la sostuviera, sabiendo que no podría tenerla en brazos más tiempo. _¡Ay, hijos míos! ¡Perdónenme por traerlos a este mundo tan cruel! ¡Perdónenme por dejarlos desprotegidos! ¡Perdónenme por abandonarlos!_ Pensó Rhaella antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez.


End file.
